Video coding standards include ITU-T H.261, ISO/IEC MPEG-1 Visual, ITU-T H.262 or ISO/IEC MPEG-2 Visual, ITU-T H.263, ISO/IEC MPEG-4 Visual, ITU-T H.264 or ISO/IEC MPEG-4 AVC, including its scalable video coding extension known as Scalable Video Coding (SVC) and its multiview video coding extension Multiview Video Coding (MVC) extensions, and High-Efficiency Video Coding (HEVC), also known as ITU-T H.265 and ISO/IEC 23008-2, including its scalable coding extension (i.e., scalable high-efficiency video coding, SHVC) and multiview extension (i.e., multiview high efficiency video coding, MV-HEVC).